Man, I Feel Like a Woman
by Saotome Jin
Summary: Keigo plus pillow talk equals an annoyed Ichigo. Fluff. Implied sex. IchiKei.


_A/N: i am a sucker for fluff :[ _

Coming off of a sexual high for Ichigo pretty much meant crashing afterward, either literally or figuratively. At the moment, he was already down, so there was no literal crashing to be had, so the only thing left was for his brain to start to shut down.

Though the words would never pass his lips, Keigo had the tendency to wear him out from time to time, at least mentally. Sex was another level of exhaustion for him--not that he couldn't physically deal with it, mind you!--and it always baffled him when Keigo still had energy afterwards.

Not unless they had been _really_ going at it. Those moments were a blessing, because that meant Keigo typically fell right asleep afterward and everything was all nice and warm and happy and _quiet_.

Tonight, Ichigo couldn't have been so lucky.

"Ne, Ichigo, you're tired already?" Keigo was still on top of him, thin hands pressed lightly against his bare chest. He was running his palms up and down and his fingers were doing this _horribly irritating_ thing at his collarbone that _might_ have been appreciated about 20 minutes_ earlier_, Goddamn you, and for some reason, he was still making noise. Except it wasn't really _noise_ in the sense that it was actually _words_, but at the moment, it was unwanted noise in Ichigo's mind.

"Nhn," Ichigo barely wanted to make the effort to just grunt, but hell, if it would shut Keigo up enough to go to bed, he'd waste the time and the air. He wasn't too pleased about Keigo still on top of him, either, but sleep was sounding too good to pass up.

But, no. No, of _course_ Keigo wouldn't take a hint. He was Keigo; he was oddly immune to things like subtly, unless the word "subtle" was used in conjunction with describing how a girl was dressed. No, Keigo needed a little more than hint-dropping to get the point. Or perhaps he had gotten another point entirely, because he was kissing Ichigo on the neck then, snickering in between, "...Pussy. I didn't think I'd wear you out so fast It wasn't like .. the other night when--"

"..s-shut up, I wanna' go to sleep," Wow, he had suffered a great deal of effort to get that out. But, Ichigo certainly didn't want to think about The Other Night and how much fun Keigo had with it--well, Ichigo had had _some_ fun, but mum was the word on all that--so the sacrifice had been made. The kissing was harder to ignore, however, and so was the feeling of Keigo's bare skin rubbing against him suspiciously... hey, weren't they done a little bit ago?

"..."

"..."

"Keigo."

"Mnn?"

"Get off of me."

There was a slight pause in Keigo's ministrations, and he looked pensive for a moment, which was odd enough in itself; Keigo actually taking the time to think about something could only mean one thing.

He had a price in the works in exchange for his cooperation.

"I will... If you say it," His plush lips were curled into that stupid, coy, I'm-going-to-win-this-round smirk that Ichigo _could not stand_, thank you very much, and he leaned down a little, as if anticipating his victory.

"..." Ichigo twitched. It. He didn't like saying It. Keigo said It enough for the both of them; he didn't understand what difference his repeating It made.

...But, there was the whole idea of sleeping. That was something he liked. He also liked it when Keigo just left him alone, even if it meant spoiling him a little.

Oh, yeah. And that whole "making him happy," thing was important, too, he supposed.

"...Fine."

"Okay"

"..."

"... I'm waiting"

"... Iloveyou."

"...what?"

"...There, get off of me; I said it."

Keigo scoffed and rolled his hips slightly. Ichigo grunted uncomfortably, eyes narrowing. Forms of persuasion were Keigo's specialty when it came to situations like this. Ichigo hated that.

"Say it," Keigo said and it was kind of scary how demanding he could be. Spoiled rotten. Damn it.

"... I _said_ it."

"Saaaay iiiiit"

"..."

"..."

"All right, Goddamn."

"...Hehe"

Ichigo leaned up after a drowsy moment's hesitation and he grabbed Keigo by the shoulders, gripping him tightly, and he yanked down. Holding him there and ignoring the startled grunt from Keigo, Ichigo sighed and rested his face against his soft brown hair and murmured sleepily, "I love you."

"..." He could feel Keigo's face warming up against his shoulder, but what made it really worth it was the sound of his voice afterward; happy and .. just elated all around, "I love you, too.."

Stupid thing, love. It made Ichigo sort of forget how much of a shithead Keigo was on a regular basis, interrupting his hard-earned sleep and all. And all the other things, too. Like... The Other Night and ... That Night.

Keigo made up for it in his own way.

"Now go to sleep, idiot," Ichigo muttered against Keigo's hair, settling down against the bed and the pillows a bit more.

"Okay..." Keigo sighed, getting just as comfortable against Ichigo's chest. Well, until he spoke up again.

"... You want me to pull out?"

"..."

It was going to be a long night, wasn't it?


End file.
